A Mother's Song
by ShadowGirl996
Summary: Valka sings one last song to her precious son, who's only an infant at the time, before she is taken and disappears from his life and memory.


A Mother's Song

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Warning: This story contains How To Train Your Dragon 2 spoilers, but they are very minor.

* * *

><p>The dancing flames of the fire gave the room a soft, comforting glow; a stark contrast to the crisp moonlight that shone through the lone window.<p>

Valka sat in one of the large chairs that furnished the great main room of their home, her son's vibrant green eyes, much like her own, watching her. She rocked him gently, softly singing an old lullaby once sung by her mother when she was a child.

_"Sleep, my babe, no ill betide thee_

_All through the night._

_Guardian angels watch beside thee_

_All through the night._

_O'er thy cradle stars are beaming,_

_Silver bright the moon is gleaming;_

_You shall tread the land of dreaming_

_All through the night."_

The tiny boy cradled in her arms yawned, his vivacious green eyes squeezing shut. Valka smiled, lovingly caressing his fine red curls that would later in his life darken to a russet shade. His wide green eyes stared up at her, filled with wonder and interest. Valka sighed, glancing towards the door.

Outside the snow fell silently, only the cries of the few vikings who dared to venture out on such a cold night being heard. Her husband, a strong and wise man by nature, was one of them.

Valka knew that the work of a chief was harsh and cruel, but as was ignoring his only child and heir to their island. Hiccup needed his father, Valka often reminded him, but her pleas were ignored. Stoick only replied that the village needed him more. So on cold nights such as this, she sat alone with their wee boy in her arms, watching the door and waiting, hoping, that he would be returning. It was an occupational hazard by nature to be a viking, that she knew, but she still hoped that they would meet again before the Valkyries came for him.

Valka shook her head, looking back down at Hiccup, who was now curled up against her chest. His thumb rested against his lips, as if he had forgotten all about lying it there. She chuckled, readjusting her hold on him, so that he would not fall.

Hiccup's eyes flickered open, regaining that inquisitive look.

"Oh, little Hiccup...someday, you will become the strongest of them all. I have never doubted you, no matter how frail you may be." Her son reached up, his chubby fingers unfurling to touch her braid. He didn't grab or pull on it, as most babies would have, but instead only touched it once, then reached up to rest his hand on her cheek. Valka leaned into his touch, smiling down at him.

_"While the earth in calm reposes,_

_All through the night._

_You shall sleep as sleep the roses_

_All through the night._

_Hushed from sorrow and repining,_

_Rest until the sun is shining,_

_In my loving arms reclining_

_All through the night."_

Her voice echoed throughout the room, the only other sound the crackling of the fire.

Valka smiled as his thumb fell to rest against his chest. She leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight, little Hiccup." Valka crossed the room to place him in his cradle. She pulled the blanket over him and stood, sighing and turning to face the door. She looked back over her shoulder one last time, blinking away the tears that blurred her vision. "Goodbye, my little Hiccup. Don't ever forget what I taught you, what I sung to you." With that she left, making sure to close the door silently behind her for what would be the last time as she stepped out into the storm.

* * *

><p>Hello my pretties, here is another story to keep away the boredom. (If you wish to listen to the song from the story, just search for Sleep My Babe- it should be the first result.)<p>

I hope you all didn't mind that I minority changed the events of Valka's disappearance around. This fit the story much better, and made it 'flow' more evenly.

Hope you enjoyed!

_ShadowGirl996_


End file.
